Zero Hour
by PhoenixLyric
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Aurian Borealis had twelve hours to decide whether they wanted to take a mission to Sinnoh to infiltrate a tournament of champions. Their answer would change everything. Prequel to Primary. One-Shot, AU.


OCTOBER 27TH

G-MEN HEADQUARTERS

VICTORY ROAD, KANTO

* * *

A red Pokegear erupted into a frenzy of buzzes and a regrettable ringtone of a pop song that would't ever go off the air. Ash Ketchum slapped the electronic device with his palm in hopes it would shut off.

Unfortunately for his broken sleep schedule, it did not.

He groaned, rolled out of bed, and checked the caller ID with a yawn.

"Ri. Ri. Ri! It's Lance."

Aurian dragged herself out of bed and plopped down next to him, hair a wreck and bags under her eyes. "It's too early for this, Ash. Was that Call Me Perhaps?"

"Maybe. I can't imagine what he'd want at five in the morning," Ash muttered, attempting to flatten his bedhead. "Now or never."

Lance popped up on the video screen, cradling a massive thermos filled with coffee in one hand and a donut in the other. He wore a G-Men hoodie modeled after his standard uniform instead of his usual caped ensemble.

"Good morning, Captains," Lance started, taking a bite out of his pastry.

Ash mustered a smile. "Hey, looks like what they say about law enforcement and donuts is true!"

Lance groaned. "Watch it, Ketchum. There's been a development in Sinnoh that resulted in a mission opening for two agents. Meet me in my office with formal uniforms."

"Do we have time to get coffee? You know I can't function earlier than seven without caffeine," Aurian said, stifling a yawn.

The G-Men Commander nodded. "Of course. Is twenty minutes enough time?"

"Yes," Aurian said. "Thank you, Lance."

"Perfect. Any other questions?"

"Not at the moment," Ash replied. "See you soon, Commander Donut."

Lance shot Ash a murderous glare. The screen went dead and the patonai scrambled to change into formal uniforms.

"This isn't sitting right with me," Aurian said, pulling on her uniform pants. "We got back from Johto... what, three, four weeks ago?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, it's been about twenty-five days. I'd expect that quick of a turnaround for Dragonite and Dragonite Reserve, but certainly not for us."

"We are Captains now," Aurian added, brushing a few specks of dust off of the two chevrons on her right shoulder. "I guess this is the new normal."

"We've been dogs of the military since we were fourteen," Ash snorted, "when has our life ever been normal?"

Aurian sighed and finished buttoning her shoulder cape to her jacket. "Touche, Ketchum, touche. Ready?"

"Guess so," Ash held the door for his patonai. Aurian grabbed her favorite coffee mug, ducked out the door, and half-sprinted towards the nearest break room to borrow a Kalosian Press machine.

Five minutes later, the patonai both had warm coffee in their mugs and carefully picked their way through headquarters towards Lance's office a few floors up. The hallways were deserted, the sound of steel-toed boots echoing ahead of Ash and Aurian. The occasional painted doorframe signaled their progress through the twisted labyrinth of corridors.

Ash knocked three times on a door lined in white and Lance opened, his donut gone.

"Come in, come in. Riley's here too, he has a few words about this mission," Lance said, retreating behind his desk and taking a long sip of coffee from his mug.

The patonai sat in their usual chairs as furious keyboard clicks came from Lance's laptop.

"We've received intel that the League is hosting a Tournament of Tournaments," Lance said, a spinning logo appearing on the screen. "They're calling it the Global Invitational Grand Championships. The contest will be held on Lily of the Valley Island."

Ash winced when Lance mentioned the location but didn't say a word. Aurian put a hand on his shoulder.

"The only way to get in to compete is by approval of your home region's professor and by a Champion. Because of our connections-"

Aurian snorted. "Lance, don't act pretentious. You're a Champion, you can make things happen for us that no other Commander could've done."

Lance blushed, "If you accept, we'd like you to infiltrate the tournament and pose as competitors. A gathering of prime trainers in one location could be a hotbed of criminal activity," Lance continued. "Aurian, remember what happened at your last Johto League?"

"The beginning of Rocket's coup attempt," she said, biting her lip. "That one wasn't pretty."

"Imagine that on a global level and that's the largest threat we're anticipating. We've already received word from our Pokemon Rangers that Galactics are moving towards the island," Riley added, crossing his arms. "More Teams will follow, I'm sure of it."

Aurian nodded. "Would we be there solely for reconnaissance?"

"Yes and no. If things get hairy, you'd be called on to act in the name of the G-Men and the League much like you did in Orre and Unova," Lance answered. "Plus, I know it's been over three years since you dropped off the radar. I bet you miss your League Tournaments."

Ash laughed. "You've got me there. I love working here and I love what I do now but sometimes the call of simpler times overrides everything."

"You mean the glory days," Aurian nudged her patonai in the shoulder. "How long do we have to decide?"

"Twelve hours. We've got an alternate pair lined up in case you two decline," Lance said. "Transportation leaves tomorrow, registration ends on November first. I know this is a quick turnaround for you guys but I want you two on the ground for this. You're the most capable covert duo we've had in the history of the corps."

Ash frowned. "Would we be able to use our same teams?"

"It's a tournament of champions," Riley snorted. "You really think we'd send you in with loaners?"

"Touché," Aurian said. "Ash, what do you think?"

"There's potential for disaster here," he said, crossing his arms. "Do you really want eighteen and seventeen-year-olds to handle this one?"

"I wouldn't have called you here if I thought you couldn't do it alone," Lance replied. "Especially with your incredible track records. Again, the choice is yours. I need a response by 1700 hours. Are we clear?"

The patonai saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Excellent. You are dismissed," Lance said, closing his laptop and finishing off his coffee. "See you soon."

"Don't make any rash decisions," Riley said, escorting the pair out the door. "Especially not on an empty stomach. Research is in charge of food today, which means-"

Aurian grinned. "Cinnamon rolls! Come on, Ash!"

"Bye, Riley! Bye, Commander Donut!" Ash called, laughing hysterically as his patonai pulled him away from danger.

Lance put his head in his hands as laughter and footsteps echoed down his hallway. "Riley, what have I done to earn the nickname 'Commander Donut'?"

"You woke two severely sleep-deprived teenagers up at an ungodly early hour. They're slightly loopy right now. In addition to that, you also still have icing in both corners of your mouth," Riley said, putting his hat back on and folding his coat over his arm. "They're still kids, Lance. Let them act like it for once in their lives."

"Wasn't expecting a literal answer," Lance muttered, rubbing his temples and swiping the crumbs off of his face. "You think they'll take the offer?"

Riley nodded. "I'll put breakfast for the next week on the line for yes. They'd be crazy not to. Ash isn't too keen on going back to the Island after what brought him here and I'm sure Aurian feels the same. I believe they'll eventually come to realize that this might be their time to redeem themselves."

* * *

"They have to think we're nuts to say yes to this one," Ash said between massive bites of cinnamon roll.

Aurian shook her head. "Ash, think of the perks here. Since this is two missions in a three month span, we get paid overtime."

"But it means going back to Lily of the Valley," he replied, losing color in his face. "I don't think I'm emotionally ready for that, Ri."

"Look at me, Ketchum. Was I emotionally ready to get back in the field after the Galactic incident?" Aurian asked, tilting the sleeve of her jacket up to show her scars. "Hell no, but I did it anyways. Sometimes, the only remedy for heartbreak and pain that works is going back to the root of all your problems and acknowledging that you grew from them in the end. Was it really a mistake if you ended up better off than before?"

Ash shot his patonai an incredulous look. "Ri, you just sounded damn eloquent at six in the morning. Who are you and what've you done with my best friend?"

She chuckled and finished off her breakfast. "I have caffeine in my blood now; I'm good to do whatever."

"Still..." Aurian trailed off, waving his fork in lazy circles, "can you imagine how much fun a Tournament mission would be? We haven't competed like that since we bailed from the real world."

"We have tournaments here," Ash protested, stacking his plates neatly at the edge of the table. "What's the difference?"

Aurian groaned. "Ash, those tourneys don't count; they're for division ranking and personal rank checks."

"Killjoy," Ash muttered.

"This one should be purely pressure-free. How long has it been since we had fun?" Aurian asked.

"Too long," Ash said, "and we need a breather after Johto. Think there are any murderous psychics on the Island?"

"Tobias left," Aurian muttered, much to her patonai's amusement. "You know what? Let's call Delia. I'm sure she'll have good advice for you, Ash. Remember, I'm with you every step of the way whether we accept this mission or not. We're patonai, remember?"

Ash smiled and wrapped his best friend in a hug. "Thanks, Ri. Let's go call Mom."

The patonai started the short trek back to their bunker, passing sleepy Armada members along the way.

"Damn, Wes and Hiori are zombies today," Aurian whispered. "I haven't seen them that tired since Unova."

"I heard that!" Wes called.

Hiori turned over his shoulder and walked backwards. "No thanks to you guys for giving us a serious butt-kicking yesterday-"

The lieutenant tripped over a recycling bin and flew backwards, sending paper flying everywhere.

"I think that's our cue," Ash said, pulling his patonai into their room and picking up his Pokegear from the bedside table. "Ready to call home?"

"Am I ever," Aurian answered, straightening a string of photos on her wall and sitting next to Ash. "I haven't seen your mom in person since before we left for Orre. This works fine but nothing beats actually seeing her and eating her world-famous Ketchum cooking."

"Don't remind me," Ash groaned, putting a hand on his stomach. "You'll make me hungry!"

He punched in the number and Delia picked up two rings later, her face slightly smudged with flour.

"Hi, Mom!" Ash said, waving through the screen.

Aurian grinned. "Delia!"

 _"It's so good to hear from you two,"_ Delia said, her smile lighting up the Pokegear screen. _"What have you been up to?_ "

Ash gulped. "Mom, Lance gave us a mission to consider."

 _"So early? It's been a month! Are you fully healed yet?"_ she exclaimed, clasping her hands.

Aurian nodded. "Physically, yes. Emotionally... well, that one's a multi-faceted battle. We've gotten to the point where we're okay enough to get through another mission."

 _"How long would this one last?"_

"Not sure," Ash answered, "but it looks like a pretty lengthy tournament. Three weeks, maybe more? If we decide to do it, we'd deploy tomorrow morning."

 _"So soon,"_ Delia said, pushing her bangs behind her ears. _"You two are grown adults now, I trust you to make the best decision for yourselves."_

Ash bit his lip. "Mom, there's a catch. The tournament's on Lily of the Valley Island."

Delia closed her eyes. " _Now I understand why you're so hesitant about it."_

"Lance really wants us on this mission but I don't know if I can go back there. What should I do?" Ash asked.

 _"Your father always said to persevere through to the bitter end,"_ Delia said. _"Perhaps this marks the end of what started three years ago. Maybe you'll be able to breathe after this mission, I don't know. Just know that I'll always believe in you and that I'll always support your decisions."_

A small ding echoed through the headphones.

Delia turned over her shoulder. _"Goodness, those are Samuel's cookies. I have to run and take care of those before they burn! Call me when you come up with an answer. Love you both!"_

The screen went black and Ash collapsed back onto his bed with a groan.

"Ri, why is this so hard?" he asked. "My head's telling me to run as far away from Sinnoh as I can but my heart's pulling me back for some odd reason."

Aurian sighed. "Your dad said to "persevere to the bitter end", yeah? This might be our bitter end; this might be your full circle."

"Yours as well, Borealis. Have you forgotten how we met?" Ash said, a grin lighting up his face.

His patonai stretched like a Meowth. "Two for one. How could I ever forget?"

"Wouldn't've made it two miles without you," Ash answered. "Did I ever thank you for that?"

"Profusely," Aurian said.

"Right. What's your opinion on this mission, Ri?"

Aurian frowned. "It seems like a standard recon mission- stay in disguise, battle a bit, keep an eye out for any unusual activity. Nothing weird or off besides the location."

"That's the only thing that's holding me back," Ash muttered. "Ri, am I crazy for not wanting to go back?"

"No, you're not. Think of it this way; would you make fun of me for never wanting to see Saturn and Galactic Headquarters ever again?" Aurian asked.

"Never, swear on my Guardian's Honor," Ash replied, "I'd be a terrible human being if I did."

"Exactly. Stop being so hard on yourself, this is a perfectly natural reaction to near-death by the hands of another competitor," Aurian said, crossing her arms.

Ash bit his lip. "Lance said this is a tournament of champions. Tobias will be there."

"I can't confirm or deny that statement but it's probable," Aurian said, adjusting the bottom part of her jacket. "Not to mention that every household Trainer name we heard growing up will be there. Assunta, Harrison, Jon Dickson, Ritchie, Gary, Paul, Touko..."

"You're not helping," Ash groaned. "But hey, they haven't been in intense combat training for the past three years. Do you think we can beat them?"

"I know we can," Aurian replied. "Ash, we beat every single Dragonite member in our last battling trial. Their squadron captains are on par with the Kanto Elite Four. In addition to that, we beat Drake and Flint last week. The only people standing in our way strength-wise are Lance, Riley, Steven, Wallace, and Koga."

Ash thought for a bit. "Damn. We really could pull this one off, couldn't we?"

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Aurian grinned. "What's your answer, Ash?"

"Screw it, I'm in," Ash said, pulling his patonai to her feet. "The call of redemption resounds. Let's go find Lance."

* * *

"Two hours," Lance said, opening the door to a pair of excited patonai. "I was expecting a longer debate."

"You were betting on it?" Aurian asked, throwing Riley an incredulous glare.

Riley put his hands up. "Not with money. With food."

"And now I owe him a week's worth of WhataTaurus breakfast biscuits," Lance muttered. "Anyways, do you formally accept?"

"Yes, we formally accept this mission," Ash said. "What now?"

Lance handed Ash a small package. "These are colored contacts for you to use on this mission. Put them in before you register. Steven needs to see you in Research before you head out and you'll probably want to call Delia and tell her where you're going. Aurian, have you checked in with Atticus recently?"

She shook her head. "We're still not on good terms from when I checked in with him after we got back from Johto. As long as Delia knows where I am, I'm good."

Lance nodded, terrified of opening a can of worms labeled "the Copland Family". "Understood. Your team's in good shape?"

"Yes sir," Ash said. "Haven't battled with them since battle Trials so we're good to go there."

"Do you have your reserve arrowheads?"

Aurian held up a small crystal triangle held on a string around her neck. "Don't go anywhere without it."

"You'll pick up your civilian uniforms and Steven's little project when you get to Research. Don't spoil the project too soon, all right?" Lance asked, holding the door.

"How the hell could we spoil a project?" Ash asked. "It's not food, is it?"

Riley chuckled. "You'll see."

* * *

"Holy crap," Aurian said, staring at the prototype uniform that Steven held out to her. "This is beautiful."

"Now I understand why Lance was freaking out a bit," Ash replied, taking his own and thoroughly examining the fabric. "Steven, you're a genius. Never would've thought of integrating steel thread into the fabric."

Steven chuckled. "Thank you, but you really should thank Brendan and Lucas for this. They're the ones who looked at the tatters you brought home from Johto and improved everything. Keep in mind that these are only stab and slash-resistant to an extent. If anyone brings out a seven-inch blade, a machete, or higher, you're in trouble."

"Ash, look at the hoods!" Aurian said, flipping it up over her head. "These are incredible."

"Lance dubbed them the Twilight Knight model. I think it sounds like a bad romance novel, but I'm not in charge here," Steven muttered. "You'll discover the rest of the manual features once you use them, but take your standard black and red uniforms as well. Those are harder to trace. These, however..."

Ash turned his jacket around to find the Armada logo stitched into the back, barely visible in fabric four shades darker than the jacket itself. "Gotcha."

"Anything else we need to know before we head out?" Aurian asked.

Steven paused for a bit. "Take your pick of clothes from the mission room along with your civ clothes. Don't call attention to yourself. Ash, don't forget your contacts."

"Yes sir," the patonai saluted. "Is that all?"

"That's all," Steven said. "Stay safe, you two. Don't come too close to killing yourselves out in the field, we need you back here."

Aurian shrugged. "No guarantees, Steven! Thanks for everything!"

The patonai ran out the door, prototype uniforms fluttering behind their echoing footsteps.

"I have to admit, this is my favorite part of preparing for civilian missions," Aurian said, opening the door to the Research Mission Room.

Ash snorted. "Ri, your inner Contest Brat is showing."

"Do I look like I care?" she asked, holding a blue-striped shirt in one hand and a green v-neck in the other. "Which shirt?"

Ash considered the question. "The blue one, it matches your eyes. Are you gonna force me to get something other than my standard red shirts?"

"Different shades of red would be a nice start," Aurian said, picking two more shirts, a pair of shorts, and a pair of plaid pajama pants. "I've got what I want, I can furnish the rest from what I have back in the room. You good?"

Ash frowned at his pile as the patonai walked out the door. "You're talking to the kid who wore the same outfit everyday for each of his circuit regions. I'll be fine."

"I can't decide if I want to slap you or high-five you for that last one," Aurian groaned. "You're in a mood today. Did Lance ever specify what time we deploy?"

"Don't think so. He'll let us know when he knows. Bet he still has to set up transportation and a drop-off point, as well. It'd look weird if we randomly appeared on the Island one night without warning, especially if people saw us teleport in from another region. It takes an incredibly strong psychic to pull that off."

"Gallade's strong enough for that but I see your point," Aurian said. "We look different enough from other trainers our age to cause a stir."

Ash nodded. "It's all in the eyes. Most seventeen-year-olds haven't pulled three consecutive all-nighters on a sniping mission or watched career-ending injuries happen right in front of them."

"It's our job to make sure they never will," Aurian answered, unlocking their door and pulling a small overnight bag out of her closet once they entered. "It'll be good to be around other people our age again."

"I guess," Ash said, packing his things into a black backpack. "I'm not sure I remember how to socialize with teenagers. We lost touch with what's hip a long time ago."

Aurian groaned. "Ash, you can't use the word 'hip' without sounding like a crotchety old man. Don't make me pretend not to know you in the first four days we're on call."

"Yeah yeah," Ash stuck his tongue out. "I'm packed. You?"

The younger patonai packed what she needed in a tolietries case and crammed it inside of her duffel. "Done. Now what?"

"We need to go say goodbye to the Armada. They won't be happy that we're leaving."

* * *

"Woo! Party in Headquarters!" Hiori said, crossing his legs.

Michael smacked his best friend. "Seriously, they're calling you out again less than a month after we got back from Johto?"

Aurian shrugged. "Yes, and we expect Armada headquarters to be spotless when we come back. If you're going to party, party- but that doesn't mean you can be lazy Slaking and conveniently forget to clean. Clear?"

"Clear," Sam muttered. "You're no fun, Borealis."

She grinned. "That's my job, Sam! Someone has to make sure this place doesn't turn into a Spoink-sty."

"Aw crap! You're gonna miss our monthly video-game night!" Michael sighed.

"We know," Ash said. "I'm not happy about it. I'll miss hanging with you guys between stakeout sessions."

"We're a videocall away," Eusine said, clapping the two patonai on the shoulders, "and we're ready to act in case you need backup. Michael included, unfortunately."

"Really, Eusine?" Michael called, getting up from his signature spot on the couch and motioning towards the air-hockey table. "We're settling this now. Loser has to take first Reserve call from the Captains whenever it comes through."

Eusine nodded. "Deal."

"They'll need an impartial referee," Wes said, clapping the patonai on the shoulders and moving to the game area. "That's where I come in. Hold down the fort and stay alive, yeah?"

"We will, promised," Aurian replied. "Any last words before we head out?"

Mack shook his head. "You know what to do. This ain't your first rodeo, kids."

"Screw tactics, be original!" Eusine called.

Riley poked his head in the door. "I'll be sure to remember that when we're backed against a wall in a hail of bullets, Eusine. Ready to go, patonai?"

"That's our cue," Ash saluted. "Peace out, Armada!"

"We'll be back," Aurian said, shoving her best friend out the door. "Wes, make sure they don't destroy anything, okay?"

Wes groaned as the door closed and an intense air-hockey match began, the spectators egging the competitors on as the puck ricocheted across the room and continually landed anywhere but the table itself. "Did it really have to be me?"

* * *

"What's our transportation, Riley?" Ash asked.

"We're teleporting you to the Island. There's a small military base there that the Jennies took over about fifteen years back. Surge got permission from the Head of Security for the tournament to bring in a few 'extra' forces, aka you two. After that, you'll be walking it out."

Aurian nodded. "Do we stay in formals or no?"

"They won't believe that you're our extra forces if you're not in full uniform," Riley laughed, "so yes, stay in your formals. We're leaving as soon as you finish packing."

"We're good to go," Ash said, waving to his backpack and his patonai's duffle bag. "Is Lance coming with us?"

Riley nodded. "He has to be at the GIGT as well. Championship duties."

"It'll be good to have an experienced eye watching over everything," Aurian replied.

Ash laughed and scratched Pikachu behind the ears. "Commander Donut hasn't been in the field in a few years. Wonder if he's still up to all of his old tricks?"

"You're pushing your boundaries, Ketchum," Lance said, meeting the patonai in the hall and continuing to walk with them. "There's a reason I'm in training with my team for four hours a day- and it's not just because I'm the Champion. Remember, I've had some close calls in the field as well."

"Lance has to set an example for the rest of the corps, Ash," Aurian sighed, "as do we. Has it hit you that we're not Lieutenants anymore?"

Ash shook his head. "No. Lance, are you sure about this whole thing? Is there really that large of a risk for criminal activity?"

"I wouldn't've made you Captains or be preparing to send you into this mission if the risk wasn't elevated," Lance crossed his arms. "We can't take liberties like we did before the incident between you two and Galactic. If things get hairy, I'm prepared to send in the Armada, Dragonite, and Dragonite Reserve."

"Understood," Aurian said. "Who's teleporting us?"

"I am," Riley released his Gallade, who bowed and waited for instructions. "Gallade, take us to the James E. Sullivan Base, Lily of the Valley Island, Sinnoh, if you please."

Gallade's eyes glowed bright pink and the four G-Men vanished from Headquarters, leaving only the echoes of their footsteps and their voices behind.

* * *

Ash, Aurian, Riley, and Lance reappeared just outside of an office marked "HOS" and scared a passing intern into dropping her papers across the hallway.

A Jenny opened the door and grinned, her blue uniform spotless and golden nametag gleaming. "You must be the G-Men! Come on in, we're almost set to deploy your spare forces... wait, where are they?"

"We're right here, ma'am," Ash said, extending a hand after helping the intern clean up the papers. "Agent Shadow and Agent Braveheart, at your service."

Maya Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Two kids? Sir, are you sure about this?"

Lance nodded. "These two have three years of field experience in combat, espionage, and covert operations. Braveheart and Shadow are also the co-captains of the Armada, which just beat out Dragonite and Garchomp in rankings competitions."

"I stand corrected," Jenny said, whistling. "Welcome to Sinnoh, Captains. Do you need anything before you start the operation?"

Aurian nodded. "We can't walk in our formals so we'd greatly appreciate a place to change. Riley, will you take these back for us?"

"You know we will," Riley said. "Go change into civilian clothing. Riley and I need to speak with Officer Jenny."

The patonai nodded and retreated further into the base, backpacks in tow.

"They're so young," Maya murmured. "You said three years of field experience, yeah? They couldn't've been older than fifteen when you recruited them."

"And?" Riley asked. "They've saved missions that were doomed to fail in the first place. Those two are our miracle workers, Maya."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "You two know full well that it's illegal to recruit anyone under the age of sixteen into a military organization. How'd you skirt that loophole?"

"Asylum," Lance said. "The League screwed their lives over."

Maya nodded. "I understand, say no more. They'll blend- they'll look young, but they'll blend. Average age of the competitors is twenty-four."

"If I go without shaving for a few weeks, I can manage that," Ash said, passing his formal uniform over to Lance.

Aurian rolled her eyes and passed a neatly-folded uniform to Riley. "You're flattering yourself. You'll look like you have a ragged Purloin hanging off your face, which is something we really don't need to see."

Ash staggered backwards. "Aah! My ego!"

Maya caught him and pulled the older patonai up. "Suck it up, Captain, it's time for you two to move out. If you two ever need anything, you know where to find us."

The patonai saluted and followed an escort out the door, Riley and Lance trailing behind.

"Any last advice, Lance?" Aurian asked, arms crossed against the chilly October wind.

"Follow your heart, bring your head with you, and use some damn common sense," Lance said.

Riley took Ash's Pokegear, programmed in the proper coordinates, and handed it back. "If things get weird, you know what to do. Stay alive."

Aurian squeezed her best friend's hand and waved as they left the base, beginning their trek to the Pokemon Center.

"Feels weird being back," Ash muttered, drawing his jacket a little closer.

Aurian grinned and flipped her hood up, her friend following suit. "Hey, think of it this way! We're tourney kids again!"

"We actually know what we're doing this time around," Ash laughed. "Think we'll break out the Handbook?"

"I hope not," Aurian replied, starting to climb upwards. "We'd have to be desperate to pull something like that."

"If Tobias is here, we're opening the Gates to Hell if we face him together," Ash said, "no questions asked. Who knows how powerful that Darkrai is now?"

Aurian shook her head. "We're stronger now, too. Don't forget that."

The patonai crested a hill, revealing the full span of the island in front of them...

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Hey, all! Thank you so much for checking "Zero Hour" out! I know I really should be working on C24 of Primary but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave, which was both a blessing and a curse. Hope you enjoyed a slight prequel to our favorite patonai's adventures! If you enjoyed this little one-shot, leave a review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what went well, what I should change. Thank you all for checking out 'Zero Hour' and I hope you'll stay tuned for the last installments of Primary!_**

 ** _This is PL, signing off!_**


End file.
